Extra Surprise for Mario
by Blackhawks8
Summary: After the events of Super Mario 64, Mario was supposed to be rewarded with a cake for his heroic deeds. However, Peach had another way of celebrating his heroism. One-Shot. Requested by anonymous.


**This was requested by someone who requested to be anonymous. A little different to how I usually write but it's worth the experiment. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Listen, everybody, let's bake a delicious cake… for Mario."

Or so what Mario and the rest of Peach's loyal servants had thought after the plumber saved her from the clutches of Bowser, the King of Koopas. Mario believed that he was going to be rewarded with a large and scrumptious pastry that he was planning on sharing with his lovely princess and friends. Instead, princess toadstool had another idea to celebrate his heroism for saving the Mushroom Kingdom.

In the castle, the hero stood in the middle of the lobby. There was a flight of stairs in the middle and to the opposite ends of the interior building. There was a door near the middle where Peach and her toad servants entered inside. It led them to the kitchen in order to bake the cake. Mario decided to get some rest by laying on the carpet dead center of the main floor. He placed his right elbow on the floor while resting his head on his right hand. A little bit of rest was not going to hurt him since he should be well-rested before the celebration.

He was not ready for what was going to happen next.

A considerable amount of time has passed since Mario decided to take a nap. He was sleeping along with the sounds of snoring were heard from him. The process of the baking a cake, especially a size larger than normal, took more than a few hours to make. After beating the flour, modeling the cake, and adding the final touches, Mario's celebration cake was complete. Peach had wiped the sweat from her forehead with her left arm after finishing a time-consuming and highly-focused task. She had to take a shower and dress up before commencing the celebration while leaving Mario to continue napping. Once she was ready, Peach called her loyal servant, Toadsworth.

"Milady," the old man said as he entered the princess's bedroom and bowed to acknowledge her presence. "You have called me to request a task?"

"Yes," the pink princess smirked without him being aware of her plan. "I have a request for you and several of our finest warriors."

"Your wish is our command," he tilted his head down while closing his eyes. "Tell us your request and we'll follow suit."

"Excellent," Peach turned around a clapped her hands once. She walked and stood in front of Toadsworth, ready to plot her little plan for Mario. "I need you and our men to obtain a cannon."

"Come again?" He asked to ensure that he was not having cotton in his ears. "I'm not sure why you would need something like that, your majesty."

"Oh," she sounded surprised since she did not inform her servant her motive. "Let's keep this between us. Can you promise me that?"

"As you wish, your majesty," Toadsworth conceded, afraid of insubordination to the ruler of Mushroom Kingdom.

"Make sure it's ready before sunset," the princess remarked. "I want to see this with the sunlight."

"Yes, your majesty."

Toadsworth left and ordered several loyal servants to assist him in locating and assembling the machine before the sun was supposed to set. Peach had made the final touches to her blonde hair. As she looked at herself at the mirror, the princess gave a slight smile wanting to enjoy her plan for Mario. At the same time, deep down inside her inner thoughts, Peach pondered if this was truly a safe idea. The thought of using the cannon for the one who saved her and her kingdom was a debate of ethics. The pink princess had a small bit of doubt since she was putting her hero at risk again after Mario went on a dangerous adventure to rescue her. After debating herself for several minutes, she decided to continue on with her plan with backup in case things go out of hand.

* * *

Peach had exited out of her bedroom and walked down several flights of stairs before reaching to the main lobby. She noticed that her hero was still taking a nap to pass the time. A small giggle came from her. Then Peach stood behind the red plumber.

"Mario," she softly spoke to her hero as she slightly shook his body to wake him up. "You must wake up, Mario."

Soon he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up while attempting to open his eyes before meeting with the brightness of the main lobby. It engendered him to close his eyes and rub them with his white gloves. A yawn was heard from him. He felt a wave of tiredness within him after waking up from a nap. It was going to take some time before he became energized to take on the rest of the day. Mario turned back to see if someone or something woke him up. As it turned out, it was the princess herself. He immediately got on his feet, took off his cap, and faced his lady.

"Ah, Mario," Peach was delighted to see that he was wide awake. "Your cake is ready for the celebration."

He performed a 360 spin before giving the peace hand, showing his exuberance for the cake he was prepared to dig in.

"Come with me," she was walking towards the direction to the back of the castle, which the plumber followed suit. "We'll make sure that your celebration will be… a blast."

Mario ignored the last thing his princess had said as his focus was on eating the scrumptious bakery that Peach made for him. Looking at the scenery behind the castle, there was a vast lake that stretched miles from where the castle stood. Just before that, there lay a land of green filled with Peach's loyal servant toads who had prepared and waited for the two's arrival. There was a large object in the middle that was unable to be seen as it was blocked by a large cloth. They had to have two tall stands for two toads to support each other to ensure that the surprise was not going to be ruined. Peach noticed that her requested item had not yet arrived since her loyal toads were not seen. Even though the request was sent not long ago, the princess was eager to see how it would all turn out.

"Ladies and gentletoads," the Mushroom Kingdom princess spoke aloud to the crowd as they all gazed at her. "Let us gather here today to honor, Mario, who has risked countless times in saving the Mushroom Kingdom and rescuing me from the evil clutches of Bowser."

The crowd applauded for Mario who then smiled and bowed to acknowledge the congratulations he was getting from everyone. Peach still wanted to go through her plan of shooting Mario out of the cannon. Since it was going to happen anyways, she should just enjoy herself for the time being.

"Let us not wait any longer," she signaled the toads that were covering the cake to drop the large sheet. "For your heroic deeds, Mario, you will be rewarded a delicious cake that will satisfy the taste of victory and hard work."

Mario's mouth was wide open due to the immense size of the cake. It was three times as large as the normal traditional sized cake. The cake was white on the outside but yellow on the inside. To add a little touch, Peach added ice cream to the mix, making it an ice cream cake. The hero's mouth was also salivating. He could not wait to taste the magnificent sugariness of Peach's creation.

"Let us enjoy our peace here in the Mushroom Kingdom," the pink princess said before allowing everyone to spend their time for the celebration.

She then saw Mario run towards the cake where he received a large slice. He then proceeded to scarf down his piece without a problem.

Hours have passed since the celebration was commenced. Mario was enjoying himself as he tasted a delightful cake and spent time with his princess. The servants and citizens were also enjoying themselves with food, drinks, and social bonding with each other. Times like these were something that the people of Mushroom Kingdom want to maintain. However, time and time again, Bowser or some other villain invade the kingdom and kidnap the princess for their own nefarious purposes. Despite the constant travesty, the kingdom becomes restored when a red plumber rescues the princess and saves the kingdom from falling into disarray.

Peach was getting worried as the sun was close to setting. Toadsworth and her loyal servants had not returned with her request. She hoped that nothing serious had happened to them whether one of them was injured or disaster had struck at a location they were at. While having her hero at company kept her cool, the princess could not help but worry about the status of her servants.

Soon that worry vanished.

* * *

"Your majesty," the voice of an old toad spoke to the princess from behind.

"Toadsworth," Peach's voice was filled with delight and joy. "You are back from my request. Update?"

"Yes, your highness," he bowed for cordiality. "We have found the item that you've requested. It is also all constructed and ready for use."

"Ah, excellent," she clapped her hands while hinting a small tone of sinister in her voice. "We must use it immediately. Send it here right now."

"As you wish, your majesty," Toadsworth returned to the castle to meet with his servants to relay an order from the princess.

Mario was confused as to what was transpiring. He had no idea the item that Peach requested for them. He wondered if it was for him. Regardless, he was content for his celebration. Mario got to eat cake while relaxing without having to concern about saving Peach or saving the kingdom for some time.

His eyes widened the moment he turned to see what Peach had requested. He saw the large cannon wide enough to fit a person like him. The servants pushed the machine just past the last end of tables of the party. Once they settled, the servants returned to the princess who had a big grin on her face.

"Excellent," the pink princess first began. "You have done a good service today. You all can rest and enjoy yourselves to some cake and drinks."

They proceeded to obey her orders. Mario turned to face his lady with a bewildered expression, compelling her to explain what was going on.

"Mario," Peach said. "You are wondering why that cannon there stands before you. Many of our celebrations for you have been the same. There wasn't anything interesting or fun to celebrate your heroic deeds. As a result, I've decided to further celebrate your heroic deeds by blasting you out of that cannon."

Mario then shrugged his shoulders since he was used to firing himself out of cannons. He had done it many times during his adventure around the castle to rescue the princess. Witnessing her hero not minding that he was going to get fired out made the princess grin. She was worried for nothing.

"Everyone," she spoke loudly. "I have a surprise to all of you. For this celebration, I've decided to do something different. While honoring Mario's bravery on his adventure, I wanted to immortalize his bravery by shooting him out of that cannon."

The crowd had an ambivalent reaction. Some liked the idea since it was funny to see the plumber being shot out of the cannon while others protested because of the potential harm it may inflict upon Mario.

"I understand that some of you are concerned for Mario's well-being," she explained. "Rest assured, Mario will be safe as this cannon is functional. Mario will be shot out and land into a large pool of water where he'll be safe."

Hearing her explanation still placed some concerns to the ones who were against this action. In the end, nothing was going to change her mind.

"Mario, would you kindly place yourself inside the cannon?"

Finishing the last bite of the cake, the plumber climbed up to the end of the cannon and inserted himself into the cannon. Some were surprised to see that Mario was compliant with it. Mario went along with Peach's desire just so that he can eat more of his cake. The princess stood where the trigger was. There was a short strand of rope for her to ignite it with some flare so that once it was extinguished, Mario would be blasted out.

"To my citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom," Peach held a fire flower on her left hand before igniting the trigger. "We shall celebrate the heroism that Mario has done for us by launching him to the skies. This will be… a blast."

She had lit the cannon and once the sound of the blast went off she covered her ears to prevent hearing loss. Afterward, everyone saw their legendary hero being shot out of the princess's contraption. The princess raised her right hand to shade her face from the strong lights of the sun. Once she was able to see where her hero was, Peach noticed that Mario disappeared with a bright twinkle. She stretched her lips, proud of what she had just done. Peach then sinisterly chuckled because her plan was a success.

"Woohahaha!" Mario screamed in horror as he was frantically moving his arms and legs around while going at an incredible velocity. He could not believe that he was compelled to be sent to the skies by a launching machine. "Aieeyahahaha!"

The next thing the plumber knew Mario saw himself in the vast galactic space. The beautiful and mysterious stars that surround the endless space were something to gaze at. However, for this situation, it was not the time to do such a thing. As his velocity continued launching him further into space, far across from where he was, a starship with many Lumas were living their lives peacefully. Next to the starship, there was a giant figure near the same height of said starship while holding a wand-like cigarette holder with an unlit cigarette at the end. Rosalina pulled a sun so that its fire could lighten up her cigarette. But then, she sensed a presence coming at an incredible velocity towards her. Before she articulate the unidentified object, Mario suddenly flew into her mouth at such velocity that the blonde woman did not see him. She had swallowed him whole as a result. Rosalina took a few moments to recollect herself before taking the drag on holder. The woman then spat out the hero back to Earth the same way Peach launched him with her cannon. It was then that she realized whom she had spat out.

After being sent back from space, the hero's trajectory was sending him to the lake behind the castle. His expression was frantic since the angle and the velocity of the blast was fast. The pool of water appeared to be deep. He was also positioned where he would impact with his face first. Despite trying to shift position, Mario was too late. His face contacted with the pond first at such incredible force. When he landed, the crowd had gasped, hoping that their hero was in good conditions. Then everyone, including Peach herself, ran towards the pond where Mario landed. When they arrived there, they saw a red cap floating towards where everyone stood. Then Mario rose up from the pond all soaked and drenched with a surprised look on his face. Although he appeared to be astonished by what happened, Mario felt weirded out by that fact that the most powerful figure in the galaxy had swallowed him.

"Mario," Peach spoke first. "Did you have fun?"

He simply shrugged his shoulders, acknowledging that he was used to getting launched out of machines before. Mario then walked away from the group in order to resume consuming some more cake.

"I take it that he had fun," she smirked glad that everything went alright.

Peach certainly had a blast.


End file.
